


(Christmas) Taillight

by mango_yogurt



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sungmin and Jeyou are too cute i cannot, angst if you squint, cho chanhyuk is mentioned one time, sungmin starts crying out of nowhere but that's part of the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango_yogurt/pseuds/mango_yogurt
Summary: Jeyou and Sungmin have been best friends for a while now, but there are some unspoken feelings that need to be shared.orSungmin and Jeyou being cuties toogether (u see what i did there?)
Relationships: Kim Jeyou | J.You/Oh Sungmin | Jerome
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	(Christmas) Taillight

The sound of Christmas carols played in the streets below Jeyou’s college dorm room. He’s heard the same songs over, and over, and over again. God, it’s stuck in his head now, but hey, it’s Christmas. Whatever. 

Jeyou sat on one side of his dorm couch, trying to mentally calm himself the fuck down. Why? Because the love of his li—I mean, his best friend, Sungmin, is about to ring that doorbell anytime soon, and he feels like the butterflies in his stomach are gonna rip his abdomen apart and attack Sungmin-- Ok, that was kinda dramatic, but the argument stands. 

He tried to relax by staring out his window, watching the snow fall and the dark sky. Jeyou never understood winter. Like, how the hell does the sun go down at 5pm? Why isn’t snow cute, fluffy and fun, but instead wet, cold and smog? Why do they have assignments during the winter break—ah shit, he’s overthinking again. 

His train of thought kept travelling, and travelling. Jeyou was the type to have one idea or a thought, and it never ends. He can just keep going. Sometimes, he could entertain himself by just sitting in his thoughts for hours. Seems like an exaggeration, but it's true. But eventually, he started thinking of... Sungmin.

Jeyou loved everything about Sungmin, from the moment he laid his eyes on him in the college library, dressed in a pastel pink sweater, light blue jeans, and giant Harry Potter glasses. The way the sun hit his smooth, blonde locks made the former melt.

He could honestly ramble for hours on end about how much he loved Sungmin, from the way his eyes wrinkled at the edges when he smiled, his fucking adorable nose scrunch, his laugh, his broad shoulders (that he wishes he could lean on but that’s a whole ‘nother topic), his—ugh, just, his whole existence. 

There was one more day until winter break started, so Jeyou decided to invite Sungmin over to his humble abode for food, drinks and just… to talk. Actually, now that he thinks about it, they rarely had the time to talk with one another. College work has been torturously heavy these past couple months, so they never really had the time to unwind and enjoy each other’s company. 

He averts his gaze to the large cans of icy cold beer and bags of chips that laid on the table before him. Maybe he should’ve bought coffee instead, he thought to himself. I mean, Sungmin loves coffee… 

Just as his mind drifted, the doorbell rang through the space, causing him to jolt in shock from the sudden sound. ‘Holy shit--’ Jeyou muttered. ‘It’s just a doorbell you dramatic ass. Calm down for god’s sake,’

He walked towards the door, took a deep breath, and turned the door knob, as he gently pulled the door open. And almost instantly, a tall, blonde haired boy wrapped his arms around Jeyou tightly. 

‘I miss how this felt like,’ Sungmin said, burying his face into Jeyou’s shoulder. Jeyou was taken aback, but after the initial shock, a warm, fuzzy feeling creeped up on him, and he linked his arms behind Sungmin’s waist. He smelt the cologne on his best friend, the familiar smell of leather and flowers. Strange combination, yes, but Jeyou loved it. 

‘Merry Christmas to you too,’ Jeyou laughed. Sungmin broke away from the hug, and took off his boots, placing them on the rack next to the door. ‘Gosh, it’s so freaking cold outside!’ Sungmin shuddered, removing his coat before hanging it. 

Jeyou closed the door behind them, and he caught of Sungmin’s clothes beneath the coat. He had the cute boyfriend fit. Beige hoodie, grey sweatpants, the whole thing. The sight of it made Jeyou’s heart flutter, again. Sigh, it’s not his fault, he thought to himself. Who allowed him to be this irresistibly cute, no one shall know. 

As he was looking at Sungmin, he noticed something about him that was… off. He seemed… nervous? He tried to make no thought of the matter, though. No, how could Sungmin be nervous? If anything, he should be the nervous one. Jeyou’s always had issues socializing with new people. To be frank, if Chan didn’t introduce him to Sungmin a couple years ago, he would’ve lived his life admiring the man from a distance, but he somehow magically connected the two, and here they are. 

Sungmin plopped himself onto one end of the soft white couch decorated with pillows as he admired Jeyou’s space. It didn’t scream ‘IT’S CHRISTMAS YALL’ at him, but it was nice. A tiny tree in the corner of the room, a few red and white candles along the kitchen countertop, all the usual black and white rugs changed to red ones. In that moment, as he hugged a large marshmallow pillow, he realized, that, he actually missed this place. A lot. He missed the long study sessions together before tests, the gaming and eating days… He missed it all. He missed the time he spent with Jeyou. 

Jeyou made his way opposite of Sungmin and sat himself down, reaching for a bag of chips. 

‘Bet you can’t open that by yourself,’ Sungmin teased, chuckling. Jeyou playfully rolled his eyes at him. 

‘How much you willing to bet?’ 

‘If you can open it, I’ll buy you coffee tomorrow morning, and if you can’t, you buy us both coffees,’ Sungmin replied, confident that his wallet will be spared the next day.

‘Oh, it’s on,’ Jeyou gripped two ends of the bag, and with all the strength he could muster, he pulled, and… nothing. He tried again. Nope, the bag is barely stretched. ‘Come on! This bag is tough to open!’

Nonchalantly, Sungmin snatched the bag out of his grasp, and in one swift motion, he ripped it open, the smell of salt and potatoes filling the air. 

‘Yay! You’re buying me coffee loser,’ Sungmin laughed. There it was again. That laugh. Jeyou could feel his heart fluttering again. Oh Sungmin why you gotta be so cute all the time? 

They began munching on the chips, opening bag, after bag. They also opened the cans of beer, can, after can. Soon, almost three hours have passed, and they’ve gone through 4 bags of chips, 6 large cans of beer, and talked about everything under the sun. At this point, Jeyou felt like his skull was empty, and his body was heating up really fast. He even took off his flannel, leaving him in just his t-shirt and sweats. He continued rambling about… well, this. 

‘And so! I… fell into a _reeeeeally _deep sleep and Kyungho had to… had to…’ his voice trailed off. What was he talking about? Even he didn’t know. The alcohol has gotten to him. A lot.__

____

____

He noticed Sungmin across from him, and he was… crying. He wasn’t sobbing painfully, but he was, well, crying. 

Suddenly Jeyou snapped out of his drunk self and inched closer to Sungmin, placing his hands on Sungmin’s. 

‘Hey, what’s wrong? Are you ok?’ He was genuinely worried because he’s never seen Sungmin cry that often, the only other time being when they watched The Notebook together, but that wasn’t even comparable to this. 

Sungmin looked at Jeyou straight in the eyes and sniffled, choking on a breath. Between sobs, he said ‘I-I wanna tell my crush I like them, but I feel like they don’t like me back, and- and I-’ he began sobbing again. Was Sungmin a crying drunk, Jeyou wouldn’t know. All he knew, was that his heart sank. A whole fucking lot. 

‘Jeyou-ah.’ Sungmin said. ‘H-how can I tell them that I like them? W-What do I do? I’m so… so tired of oppressing these feelings towards them, and- I- just wanna tell them how I f-feel. I-I’m so scared that they’re gonna break away from me. What do I do?’ He burst into tears again. He was a mess. 

Jeyou didn’t know how to approach this. His original plan was to comfort Sungmin by saying some random, comforting things that drunks say to one another, send him to sleep, and let him stay the night. But something was off. He remembered that Sungmin only drank two cans of beer, and Sungmin could take a _lot _of alcohol before he even felt slightly tipsy. Sungmin wasn’t drunk crying. He was crying. Sober.__

____

____

This meant Jeyou’s gotta snap out his drunk mind entirely and think of actual advice and comfort. Time to be a good best friend for Sungmin, he thought. 

‘Sungmin, you just gotta tell them how you feel. Like, honestly, and confidently. You’re kind, you’re smart, you’re funny, you’re handsome, fit and tall. You can sing, dance, and you are one of the most talented and amazing people I know. If anything, if they cut you out of their life, their the one missing out! Just remember that… uhm… if anything happens, I’ll always be here for you.’ There. He said it all. Fuck, did it seem weird? Cringey? He kept thinking about what he could’ve said instead, like maybe he could’ve said that he was—

Suddenly, Jeyou felt himself fall backwards, and Sungmin was atop of him, one hand hoisting himself up on the couch’s armrest, the other holding onto Jeyou’s hand. The movement was so sudden that Jeyou just, froze. He could feel his heart beating at an uncontrollable speed as Sungmin stared right into his eyes, breath heavy, but slow. His face was starting to heat up now. 

‘Jeyou-hyung, I’m gonna tell you something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a really, really long time now, and I have been, like, nervous as fuck about telling you the entire day… I mean, it’s almost Christmas, and… I… kinda wanna spend it with someone special. Someone I truly like, and love.’ 

Shit, now Jeyou was nervous. What is he gonna say? _Wait, don’t tell me— ___

____

____

‘Jeyou-hyung, I… like you.’

Jeyou felt his heart beat even faster, if that was even possible. Did Sungmin just say… he liked him? Sungmin’s eyes adverted away from Jeyou’s, gaze towards the floor. 

’I-I liked you for a really long time, since the day we met through Chan-hyung, and, I really want to--’

Jeyou propped himself onto his elbows and pressed his lips against Sungmin’s, cutting him off. To say that he wanted to do this since decades ago was a mere understatement. The feelings rushing through him as he kissed Sungmin was, euphoric. He didn’t know how to describe it. 

They pulled away from it, and Sungmin was shocked to say the least. Actually, more like starstruck. 

A surge of embarrassment overwhelmed Jeyou. He wanted to crawl into a hole and just live there forever. What has he done? Did he just end this friendship and now they’ll be too embarrassed to see each other again? Is Sungmin gonna—

Again. Their lips pressed together, and it instantly cut off Jeyou's thoughts. His eyes fluttered shut as he let himself enjoy the taste of Sungmin. He tasted like… caramel? He tasted sweet. Like, _really _sweet. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the emotions, or maybe it was truly what it was. Either way, he loved it.__

____

____

Eventually the two pulled away from each other, and Sungmin giggled cutely. ‘Was that a “I like you too?” he chuckled. 

Jeyou wrapped one arm around Sungmin’s waist, and with his other hand, slowly interlaced his fingers with Sungmin’s. He looked into the latter’s eyes, which were no longer filled with sadness, but rather, full of joy and excitement. 

‘Yes, it was.’

**Author's Note:**

> literally finished this on the 24th where i live fhgdhgcffdekhc. i hope this brings some minute joy into your life this season. always remember to wear a mask, wash your hands, stay healthy, stan too, and eat your veggies! <3


End file.
